


going up

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Danger, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Fujigaya and Kitayama get stuck in an elevator.





	going up

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the 1-hour porn challenge (unedited), kink bingo (danger), and trope bingo (au: other).

“Could you at least cut your fucking nails?” Fujigaya hisses as she shakes her hand out of Kitayama’s. “You’re an idol, not a porn star.”

“Some days I don’t know the difference,” Kitayama grumbles, turning her hand over to examine her shiny red nails that match her eyelashes. “And my nails are amazing, thank you very much.”

“Ugh.” Fujigaya shakes out her hair and grabs for her jacket, storming off the set of their photoshoot. “Good work.”

“Hey wait,” Kitayama calls after her, jogging to catch up before the elevator door closes. Fujigaya notices at the last second, the flash of recognition in her eyes showing that she wants nothing more than to let the door close in Kitayama’s face, but she stops it at the last second. “Thanks.”

“I didn’t do it for you,” Fujigaya says, leaning against one of the walls with her arms crossed.

“You don’t like riding elevators alone,” Kitayama tells her, grinning when she just hrmphs. “I’ve known you for ten years, Tai-chan. You used to make me ride the elevators with you all the time when we were young.”

“Shut up, just shut up.” Fujigaya looks around, rubbing her own arms uneasily. “Shouldn’t we be moving?”

“Did you push the floor?” Kitayama asks, trying to sound as nice as possible, but Fujigaya just glares as she punches the button for the ground floor. Her expression changes drastically when the elevator launches, these old buildings never one for a smooth ride, and she makes it until the box halts completely before losing it.

“What happened?!” she screams, near hysterical. “Why isn’t it moving? I pushed the fucking button—it should be moving!”

“Calm down!” Kitayama yells back, stepping carefully toward the console to examine it. “I’m not sure what’s going o—”

She’s cut off by another lurch of the elevator, one which has her stomach dropping to her knees, and she’s almost grateful for the thin arms that wrap around her even if shrill screeching accompanies it.

Suddenly the elevator stops and both girls freeze, like any movement on their parts will make it drop again. “What should I do?” Kitayama whispers, holding onto her shaking group mate as tightly as she can, frowning at how thin she is.

“I don’t know!” Fujigaya’s sobbing, clutching onto Kitayama for dear life. “I’m scared, Hiromi.”

“I know, me too,” Kitayama says, her voice much calmer than her rapidly beating heart, and carefully she reaches toward the CALL button on the elevator. “Hello? _Hello?_ ”

“There’s nobody there,” Fujigaya gasps, streaming tears into Kitayama’s hair. “We’re gonna die.”

“We’re _not_ gonna die,” Kitayama says firmly, pulling Fujigaya far enough away to stare up at her. “I didn’t work this hard to die in an elevator with you.”

Fujigaya seems to compose herself, looking around the small room that seems steady for now. Then her eyes light up and she pulls her cell phone out of her purse, only to frown at it. “No service.”

“Everyone knows we’re in here,” Kitayama tells her, reassuring herself as well as Fujigaya. “Someone will get us out of here.”

“Until then, we’re stuck here,” Fujigaya adds, shooting a scoff in Kitayama’s direction like she hadn’t just been clinging to her forty-five seconds ago. “Of all the people I have to be stuck in an elevator with.”

“Oh my god, do you ever shut up?” Kitayama rolls her eyes as she plops down in one of the corners. “Can we at least practice our harmony or something?”

“We almost died and you want to _work_?” Fujigaya exclaims. “I should kick your ass for that.”

Kitayama laughs. “Bitch, please. I’d like to see you try.”

Usually Fujigaya isn’t one to pick a fight, especially considering how much her jewelry costs, but it must be the adrenaline from their near-death experience that has her pouncing across the small space. She lands right on Kitayama, who’s shocked enough to let Fujigaya get the upper hand (that is, in Kitayama’s hair), but Kitayama grew up fighting with other girls on her soccer team and went straight for the earrings, nearly yanking them out of Fujigaya’s ears as she quickly rolls them over.

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t such a smart idea to brawl like this in an unstable elevator, but Kitayama’s fueled by her fear as well and shoves back a little harder than she should, sending Fujigaya crashing into the opposite wall. Fujigaya’s sharp cry has Kitayama stopping immediately, leaning over the other girl and feeling the back of her head for any bumps.

“Hiromi,” Fujigaya whispers, and Kitayama looks down to find their noses millimeters apart. “Don’t—”

“Sorry,” Kitayama says, more gently than she should, but Fujigaya grabs her wrist as she moves to pull it away.

“Don’t go,” Fujigaya breathes, and Kitayama considers the way Fujigaya’s looking up at her for two seconds before she leans down to capture those glossy lips with hers.

For as much as they’re pushed together in the spotlight, Kitayama can’t get close enough, the sentiment echoed by the way Fujigaya’s arms wrap around Kitayama’s neck, pulling her down all the way. Fujigaya’s taste is all vanilla, a complement to Kitayama’s cherry and she doesn’t know who deepens their kiss more, just that now there are hot tongues in the mix and Fujigaya’s more passionate than Kitayama would have ever expected.

“Hiromi,” Fujigaya says between kisses, her body rolling up against Kitayama’s thigh wedged between hers. “Dammit, don’t make me wait.”

_This_ part Kitayama would have expected, if she’d ever considered the possibility of being with Fujigaya like this before, but she just giggles and slips her hand under Fujigaya’s skirt. “Keep saying my name like that and you’ll get into trouble,” she warns.”

“Whatever,” and Fujigaya kisses her deeper, going right for the button of her pants with a frustrated grunt. “Why couldn’t you have worn a skirt?”

“With an ass like mine, pants are necessary,” Kitayama informs her, though she’s fooling nobody. “Don’t even act like you have any interest in doing anything to me anyway.”

“Who would even—” Fujigaya starts, but Kitayama’s already shoved up her shirt to mouth at her chest and traced a path with her nails toward the lace border of Fujigaya’s panties. “Oh, oh. Keep going.”

“What were you saying about my nails again?” Kitayama teases as she pushes up Fujigaya’s bra with her teeth and attaches her mouth to a nipple, feeling Fujigaya shudder beneath her. “You’re lucky I like seeing you all vulnerable and begging like this.”

“Shut up and—” Fujigaya cuts off when Kitayama gives her what she wants, dipping her fingers underneath the flimsy material and smearing the wetness around her folds. “Hiro _mi_.”

“Mm, I really like how you say that,” Kitayama says, speaking the words right into Fujigaya’s breast, which has her stifling a moan. “I bet I can make you cry it out.”

She thrusts one finger inside Fujigaya, carefully opening her before pushing in another. Fujigaya makes a strangled noise and grabs onto Kitayama’s hair with both hands, pulling her back up for a kiss that’s all tongues as she doesn’t waste any time moving in and out.

“Me too,” Kitayama rushes to say, far beyond the point of caring about formalities as she pops open her pants one handed and grabs Fujigaya’s wrist. She doesn’t have to say anything further, Fujigaya’s fingers coming to life between her legs and quickly bringing her to the edge of sanity.

“ _Hiromi_!” Fujigaya exclaims, tossing her head back as her body tightens around Kitayama’s fingers. Kitayama doesn’t stop, well aware of how girls work and going faster, deeper, until Fujigaya’s a writhing mess on the floor with her skirt around her waist and her legs around Kitayama’s. Her own fingers are curling just inside Kitayama, unable to reach any farther in those tight pants, but her thumb is flicking Kitayama’s clit perfectly and her whole body starts to shake.

“I’m gonna come,” Kitayama gasps out, latching her mouth onto Fujigaya’s throat as she lets go with a groan, jerking on top of Fujigaya from the force of her orgasm.

They fall still then, Kitayama making no effort to move or fix her pants as she pulls out her fingers and wipes them on the inside of Fujigaya’s skirt. Fujigaya snatches her hand back and shakes out her wrist, making a face as she lowers her legs and squirms beneath Kitayama. “Get your fat ass off me.”

Kitayama just laughs, so hard that her body shakes, and when she quiets down, she notices Fujigaya laughing too. Fujigaya shoves her over, but she doesn’t let go and pulls Kitayama back to her lips, creating that enticing taste of cherry vanilla once more.

A loud noise has them jumping apart, but still clutching onto each other as someone is forcing the elevator doors open. Light only comes from the bottom half, like they’d stopped between floors, and a familiar voice calls up to them from amongst the repairmen, worriedly asking if they’re okay.

“Watta!” both Fujigaya and Kitayama chorus, leaning towards the gap in the door where their group mate is.

“Oh good,” Yokoo says, her stern eyes looking relieved as she peeks in at them. “When I heard you two were stuck in an elevator together, I thought we’d only find one of you alive—maybe neither.”

“It was horrible,” Fujigaya sobs at her, turning on the waterworks as she reaches to grab onto Yokoo’s hand. “I’m never getting into an elevator with her again.”

Kitayama just smirks, because that’s the same hand that had been down her pants a few minutes ago.


End file.
